This disclosure relates to a well tool for use in subterranean well systems.
Downhole tools such as packers, valves, and other devices used in subterranean well systems, are often inserted into a wellbore and later retrieved from the wellbore once a downhole operation is completed. In some cases, retrieval of the reservoir pressure isolation tools or other well tools is made more difficult due to the inexact nature of well construction. For instance, edges of components of the reservoir pressure isolation tool or other well tool may become stuck on a tubular casing within the wellbore, requiring extremely large forces to be applied to free the tools to the surface.